Azul Jissele
|divwidth = 45% |floatalign = left |float clear = }} Azul Jissele, born as Yona Lyndrai (also know as''' Yona Lindray') is the main protagonist of the LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine story created by ''Prime ShockWaveTX. ''She is one of the 20 arch Protagonists of the entire LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline. She is a member of the KnightWalker Funeral Parlor and a member of Moon Terminator Company as well as Natsuki Minamiya's squad in the Moon Terminator Company. She, along with Revy, Catalina and Haru Zageko possesses the "Black Demon" gene, which is relevant to the forbidden taboo and the focal point of the story, "Tech of the End." She is the biological daughter of Queen Liza and King Leonardo and was the next Princess of Fiore Kingdom. However, Eckidina KnightWalker from KnightWalker Family destroyed her entire homeland and she was abandoned by her parents in order to save her from the genocide and she ended up at a poor village in French, she was adopted by Maria Jissele. However, one day, Bill Williamson discovered her location and killed Maria Jissele in front of her. Later, Azul was forced to work as a slave to KnightWalker Family's glory at the Slum in Paris and ended up in a building with Atala, Jorshe, Smith and Ellen. Since then, the people of this building were her only family. After Atala gets possession of a map of the underground, both of them decide to escape the place with the rest of the family of the building. However, it is revealed that is was all a plan of Eckidina KnightWalker, the heiress of KnightWalker Family and the person who destroyed her country, and their attempt to escape is frustrated leading to death of all the family except for her. After getting to the outside world she is found by Kamina, a Lieutenant Colonel of the Moon Terminator Company. In order to take revenge for her family, she decides to join the Moon Terminator Company to gain the power she needs. She also will be mentioned in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc by La Folia Rihavein who once worked with her 1 year prior the beginning of LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA. NOTE: "Jessele" (one "E") is spelled as "Jissele" (with "I"s) (in English) but her last name is still spelled as "Jessere" (in Japanese pronunciation) with one "l". So, "Jissele" is how her last name should be pronounced. Data *''Name: Azul Jissele, Yona Lindray *''Nationality: European, Fiore'' *''Gender: Female'' *''Classification: Human/Former Human/Guinea Pig/Slave/Freedom Fighter/Power Seeker/Vengeance Seeker/Rebel Fighter/Black Demon/Demon/Demon-half-human/Doom Bringer'' *''Age: 0-16, 21 (in the present)'' *''Powers and Abilities (as Black Demon): Super strength, speed, durability, agility, enhanced senses and accuracy, regeneration (mid-low), immortality (type 1 and 7), able to see through illusions, demonic (refuses to use it though) | Further enhanced stats, regeneration (low-mid, likely higher), shadow manipulation, can shapeshift her left arm into various forms, flight/levitation, able to resist mindfuck powers and destroy illusions, can drain blood to leech memories and turn people into her servants, can absorb people the same way and summon them as familiars into battle'' *''Weaknesses: Standard demon weaknesses, her family's obsession'' *''Destructive Capacity: Country level+ | Likely large Country level (her punch launched Bill to the space, killing him)'' *''Range: Several hundred meters with her guns | Human melee and sword range, several meters with shadow attacks'' *''Speed: At least supersonic (above an army of very casual bullet timers) | Massively Hypersonic (blitzed Mal and casually overpowered her in combat, also fought with the Bill almost evenly)'' *''Durability: Superhuman | Large building level (tanked a massive hit from the Bill) '' *''Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ (can carry HARKONNEN around and withstand the kickback) | Superhuman+'' *''Striking Strength: Superhuman+ | Class MJ via power-scaling'' *''Stamina: Superhuman'' *''Standard Equipment: Moge-ko Demonic Weapon'' *''Intelligence: Despite often called naive and dumb she's relatively smart, skilled sharpshooter and somewhat good fighter, especially after her transformation, she's still inexperienced with her demonic powers though'' Personality Human Azul is brave, fearless and somewhat reckless, which was shown when she attacked a Vermackt while ignoring orders. It is noted that this wasn't the first time. Azul is often called an idiot by those who know her. She is a very narrow-minded person, whose only goal is to annihilate all KnightWalker because of what they did to her "family," and she will overcome any type of challenge in order to accomplish it. She swore to exterminate all KnightWalkers for killing Atala. Despite this, she has a soft spot and worries about her friends first and her goals second. Eckidina considers this attitude to be "cute". Because of this, she empathizes with others who put their family first, as seen when a civilian girl gave her squad false information because Cyborgs are holding her family hostage. After learning why she deceived them, she tells the girl that she did the right thing to save her family. She feels guilty for abandoning Atala and has nightmares about Atala's death for four years until she makes friends with Natsuki and Haru. After learning Atala is alive, Azul's personality changes in response and she grows more mature, as noted by Natsuki. She puts more effort into being patient and calm and making friends, and immediately amends her worldview to include Atala even though she is a Cyborg. Her dream of wiping out KnightWalkers takes second place to reclaiming Atala. Regardless, even though her best friend is now a Cyborg Azul still slaughters them without mercy or hesitation. Additionally, friendship and bonds become more important to her, as shown in a mental battle against Mogen-ko, to gain more power or else lose her body, she calls Mogen-ko her friend and convinces Mogen-ko to yield to her. Rather than revenge, her primary goal changes to protecting her new "family," in order to avoid a repeat of past events. In Tokyo, she surprises Cassie's squad by memorizing all of their names and promising to protect them. Similarly to how Cyborgs do not bother to remember human faces and only think of them as "humans" or "livestock," Azul only sees Cyborgs as "machine" or "bloodsuckers" without bothering to remember their names or faces. She does not even recall the name of her Cyborg target in Tokyo. The only exception to this rule is Atala, and seems to recognize Eckidina KnightWalker. Tech of the End - Black Demon Form During her first transformation, she goes berserk and attempts to kill any live being nearby. She displays no interest in Cyborgs and KnightWalkers and recognizes no one. She also mutters that sinners must die, and she must kill all sinners. Artificial Demon In Azul's AD demon form, she acts like a standard demon. She wants to kill and destroy anyone nearby and screams and rages about being restrained. Thanks to Natsuki and Revy's restraints, she has been unable to act on her desires. When she returns to human form, she does not recall any of her actions as a demon. Despite this, she appears utterly nonplussed about losing her humanity, much to Atala's distress. Until she receives a medication for keeping the demon side restrained, she acts colder about everything, and Mogen-ko notes she is able to think much more rationally without all of those emotions in the way. After receiving the medication, her personality returns to how it was before she became a namanari. Appearance Azul has very long purple hair the reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. She has a beautiful body, and especially large breasts, which she has no scruples about showing off. Azul's height is 166.2 cm (5'5), her weight is 56 kg (123.5 lbs), and her three measurements are B98-W59-H87, making her bra size a J-cup in Japan. Azul wears the uniform of the KFP High School, black as opposed to the usual white. Her original uniform displays her impressive cleavage and has a shortened skirt, but after Natsuki arrives at the school, she modifies Azul's uniform to cover her breasts and lengthens the skirt. During the battle of the Cyborg that invaded KFP School, Azul wears the KFP's Battle Attire Red Model. During the Japan orientation prepared for the KF HQ invasion in Tokyo, Azul switches back to a uniform without Natsuki's modifications, thought it now includes two bands of material just above her breasts. With all versions of her black uniform, she wears a red ribbon in place of the usual tie. The red armband of the KFP army is worn around her left arm. When dressed to break dance, Azul wears a large cap, as well as baggy clothing in hip-hop fashion. Powers Natural Abilities Azul seems to be an excellent swordswoman, as she was trained by Kamina himself. This is shown when she killed a Vermackt Drone using only a sword. She is also a Tech of the End" hybrid with 1/10th of her being not human; she was once the guinea pig of Maria Jissele when she was her daughter, though she doesn't recall it because Maria erased her memories after each experiment. After she overdoses on the curse supplement after vowing to save Kamina from Ryuunosuke Uryuu's merciless hands, her non-human part increases. tumblr_mgoft1FlIv1s3w6o0o1_500.jpg 835ea19fec8dd8d93094cd144b806e21.jpg 12d6329a3af61fe6842d2f1bb3266f07.jpg 1626681-bigthumbnail.jpg Cursed Gear *'Moge-ko': Moge-kon is a possession-type demon weapon of the Artificial Demon Series. It resides inside a black sword that Azul uses. Whilst in use, the blade develops a thick green aura. Like Kamina's demonic sword (Sayaka Kirasaka), she can call upon Mogen-ko to fully use its power to attack opponents. * Asura-Kannon: A special technique using Mogen-ko that materializes dozens of floating swords. Experimentation * Drugging Up: Like other soldiers in the MTC, Azul takes a supplement to increase her synchronicity with her demon to 150% for 40 minutes. After that time is up, this synchronicity drops to zero. There are numerous unpleasant side-effects, and officers only resort to this as necessary. * ''' '''Tech of the End: By swallowing a special tablet produced by Kamina, Azul can lose her mind and undergo a painful transformation. Both of her eyes turns dark and bleeds with black blood while a massive wing-like structure sprouts from her upper left shoulder. Although extremely powerful, she goes berserk and attempts to kill any human nearby. By using the golden trumpet within her consciousness, Azul undergoes a drastic transformation. Both of her scleroses are dark with gold irises, the edges of her hair become black and has a single pair of irregular black wings. As a completely awakened Tech, she is the Third Trumpet referred to as the "King of Lava" Her main power consists of turning every living being into lava. Additionally, she can also create a spear made of fire that can block Abaddon's destruction ray. ** The KnightWalker Council is extremely concerned with her immense power in this form and forces Juria KnightWalker send troops to kill her. Kamina causes this transformation to end by making Natsuki hug and speak loud to Azul to stop. Azul coughs up blood as the transformation ceases. The drug takes five days to get out of Azul's system, and she spends the total of one week in a coma. Even after that, she feels tired. Azul has no recollection of the events that occur while she is transformed. Theme Song Quotes *''"Quit trying to shoulder all our burdens by yourself!"'' *'' "I'm not a little kid anymore !! I'm a strong warrior now !! Just like you Told me I'm doing 10,000 practice swings with my sword every day!"'' *''"Urg! Sh-She doesn't matter. I have to grab that sword first! Then, I can get my revenge!! Revenge for my family! And for Atala!"'' *''"Before I can be happy I wish to be free. I am so happy, because, for the first time I can fight for myself."'' *''"What was it you guys said? We humans are 'ugly'? Trash that would sell out anybody if our family's been taken hostage? Ha! Sounds like you're real familiar with that little ploy. You're right. Humans will do anything for their families. We'll happily lie, cheat, make deals with the devil, or even become demons ourselves. If you wanna call that 'ugly,' then fear human ugliness when it kills you, Bloodsuckers!"'' *''"S-s-ssi-sinners... S-sinners must... d-die. M-must kill... all s-si-sinners."'' *''"Just you wait, Atala. I swear... I'll save you."'' Gallery tumblr_m4kfh5u1rj1rrcgm2o4_1280.png tumblr_m4kfh5u1rj1rrcgm2o5_1280.png tumblr_nt8hqgosEq1rv1jano1_1280.jpg tumblr_obrnr4MgaC1qdvrdyo3_1280.jpg tumblr_o31axdtc0Y1qjvkxgo1_500.gif tumblr_oazam2tm4G1qjvkxgo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3vu74G01R1r65fj0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mfisgeiqsO1rqfeglo1_1280.png tumblr_mckzxh8ton1ql0jeyo2_1280.png tumblr_nd8eopFl1a1u13kayo1_500.jpg tumblr_mckzxh8ton1ql0jeyo1_1280.png tumblr_o3nnr0Dw2y1qjvkxgo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m4ysglrgFt1rrcgm2o9_1280.png tumblr_m4ysglrgFt1rrcgm2o3_1280.png tumblr_m4ysglrgFt1rrcgm2o1_1280.png tumblr_nus2sq7eU01qjvkxgo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m3tj0q8esx1qg54vto1_500.gif tumblr_m5d7odqQv61rrcgm2o5_1280.png tumblr_m5d7odqQv61rrcgm2o3_1280.png tumblr_m5d7odqQv61rrcgm2o2_1280.png tumblr_mc6r3vM7qs1qzvtljo1_500.gif tumblr_ncptp01gnA1ti1fxjo1_500.gif tumblr_ndb6erTkZL1u01bamo1_500.gif tumblr_o31bq324jN1qjvkxgo1_400.gif tumblr_njyzthmhes1qascmbo1_500.jpg tumblr_ntvr1ocg8Q1uqgfvvo2_250.png medaka-box-abnormal-medaka-blood-fighting-reaction-surprised-kiss-1308442036.jpg medaka-box-848873.jpg medaka-box-3964141.jpg SbqBN.jpg 1350493288327_zpse447cf2d.jpg Medaka_Box_Abnormal_10_Medaka_Kurokami_1.jpg Medaka_Box_Abnormal_03_Medaka_Kurokami_3.jpg medakaab1.jpg Pi872.jpg medaka-box.jpg __kurokami_medaka_medaka_box_drawn_by_ren_tainca2000__sample-6f6db78bec243de3ee20b8eafb693b8e.jpg tumblr_md974s7Prp1ql0jeyo5_1280.jpg superthumb.gif tumblr_mbu9w40Q4t1qzvtljo1_1280.jpg Pi351.jpg tumblr_m2qe35NEmn1r3x2t8o1_500.gif tumblr_m6pn1jxQkn1ruc976o2_500.jpg tumblr_mf2qr8T7UA1qmh3eco2_540.jpg tumblr_mgm9riCLgJ1rmamydo1_500.jpg tumblr_noq6eyvBOb1r9ap5no3_1280.jpg tumblr_noq6eyvBOb1r9ap5no5_1280.jpg tumblr_mbjtf1otGt1qe81ndo1_1280.jpg 34860270_p0.jpg Episode._5_Win_Your_Earnings!_Medaka_Kurokami.jpeg tumblr_mlusk1dkSR1r29b6jo3_1280.png tumblr_n6vrihm9h81qk8ld8o1_500.gif tumblr_muyc4k5Pp91rmoj45o1_540.png tumblr_mpmwwzUNhx1ssadmvo1_500.gif tumblr_md6yy0tNWs1rnf5opo1_500.gif tumblr_mdgug50jxA1qcjbsmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m2h6ztmVfk1rtx3uwo1_500.png tumblr_mf27h2aBiy1rqfeglo1_r2_540.png tumblr_mjybep6XHp1rif66ao1_540.png tumblr_o6ytrbf4G91tk31iso2_1280.jpg tumblr_mgkbudLVUC1rbav6ho1_500.jpg tumblr_md974s7Prp1ql0jeyo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mcl6so6R4L1qikp29o4_1280.png Trivia *"Azul" means "blue" in Portuguese. *Azul is the only member of Natsuki's Squad who does not have a living parent. *Since she lived at the Slum for 4 years, Azul is nearly illiterate and only writes phonetically without using any Kanji. Cyborgs have no need to educate livestock on how to read or write. *Azul is quite similar to Katarina Couteau as they both changed their wild personality when something happened to them, however, they were different things. Azul became more mature when she make friends, Katarina, however, became more mature when she lost her sister, Eugen Katsuragi. *Azul's favorite food is Yakisoba. *Azul's language is German. Navigation Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:OCs Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category: Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Soldiers Category:Superheroes Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Superhumans Category:Speedsters Category:KnightWalker Funeral Parlor Category:Partial Human Category:Former Humans Category:Humans Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Demon Category:Gloved Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Peace Seekers Category:Characters who are smarter than they seem Category:Equality Seekers Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Nature Lovers Category:Robot Haters Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Orphans Category:Raizen High School Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pre-teens Heroes Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Kids who have matured Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Rivals Category:Badass Normal Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Chosen ones Category:Aliens Category:Adventurers Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Martyrs Category:Martial Artists Category:Amazons Category:Survivalists Category:Fettered Characters Category:Anti-antichrist Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Anti-Communists Category:Leading Ladies Category:Royalty Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:True Heroes Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Loners Category:Descendants Category:Partner Category:Good Counterparts Category:Elementals Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Ladettes Category:Protective Characters Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Archenemies Category:Characters with excellent durability Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Revolutionaries Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Team heroes Category:Bond Protectors Category:Avengers Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Abuse Victims Category:Planet Saver Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:CIS Productions Category:Enforcer Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Masculine Girl Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Military Characters Category:Pawns Category:Aurakinetic Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Peace Foundation Category:Likable Characters Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Animated characters Category:Ratatoskr & Rogues Members Category:Remorseful Characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters